


The Spinal Split

by Peregrine_Prince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Nine Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine_Prince/pseuds/Peregrine_Prince
Summary: On the night Grisha Jaegar tries to pass on his titans to Eren, something goes wrong and only the Attack Titan is passed on. Now father and son team up with the Survey Corps and their Ruthless commander, Erwin Smith as they fend off the yet Unknown Warriors seeking their Titans.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this."

Grisha Jaeger's knees buckled, but he was pushed on towards the chapel. When he reached the trapdoor at the basement he pried it open and staggered through

_Fear will make me unstable._

He thought to himself absently, despite his heart's pounding as it had since the first news of the breach was passed. He walked past the Crystal Pillars in a daze until he heard their murmured whispers, their futile pleas to a long dead king. He drew the knife and pricked himself shaking so badly the prick became a jagged rip on his hand; he fell to his knees as he lifted off the ground to rest in the nape of the Attack Titan.

The Reiss' family dressed in pure white, as clean as it was whimsical, twisted around in shock, noticing the intruder. A flash, an explosion and the eldest girl (what was her name?) quickly wrapped herself with flesh, that belonged to- the Founding Titan taking a step towards him.

He clumsily raised a fist to protect himself from her first swing, but her hand slipped past his guard and squarely landed cracking the bones on his left shoulder. She stumbled over the lack of resistance and swung at him again. This time Grisha stepped backwards and caught her hand with a loud meaty smack. He jerked her in and threw his other- the titan's other hand at her face. The impact would rattled the titan's bones but even as Frieda wavered from the force he couldn't muster the inner swillpower to throw her down and seize the Founding titan.

Without pressing the advantage, he'd forgotten that Frieda( how _did_ he know her name) had felt no lasting ill-effect and the reminder came in the rushing fist that clipped his jaw spattering out teeth and flesh unto the crystal pillars. His willpower fading away the body around him took control and swatted Frieda's next punch off. The titan's hand closed around her head and he bashed her it into the nearest pillar.

Twice.

Laying his considerable bulk on her, he forced her to the ground to take a bite of sweet human flesh while his human slept-

_I am human._

He- The titan froze by his command as the Reiss family seeing their sister lose began to flee for the door, taking the long way around him.

_Just finish it old man._

His titan bit into the nape and all at once consumed the power of the founding titan just as Eren had ordered him too; so many years on from then. The blood flowing into his mouth seemed to settle the last of the debate in his mind. He stretched his hand to the family that had almost reached the stairs to safety and slapped his hand down.

He alone emerged from the Chapel that night after taking good care to swallow all the royal family members and noiselessly vanished their bodies in the steam in the crystal cavern. The black bag that they had hidden in a false wall was tightly under his arm as he stumbled to his carriage memories conflicting and warring in his mind. He entered the carriage and a small part of him that wasn't his own was glad to be at rest.

_Trost_

Shadis sat beside him brooding heavily as they rode down to the storehouse were his family was. Where his family had to be. He had put off giving any information to the Survey Corps Commander.

"Well? Did you drag me along as some enforcer?" Shadis bit out as they neared the crowded warehouse.

"N-no. I mean, I need your help. Please." His mind was cracking with the knowledge that this was where it all ended. He kept wondering how much to tell him and Eren.

"I don't know you to be a stuttering fool; if they're there then fine. If not, we'll check somewhere else. Stop your whimpering. It's irritating."

Grisha wisely kept quiet till they arrived at the warehouse. Shadis paid off a Garrison officer to watch the carriage, who sneered at the scout but took the money and took position like a guard dog. Grisha felt his face steadily grow blanker as they went through the people. They found Eren sleeping beside Mikasa and Armin on the floor. Grisha already knew the answer before he woke up his son.

"Wake up Eren, is your mother not with you?"

"Dad... Mom... A titan... Ate her."

Shadis sunk to his knees behind him. Grisha stood up and quietly led Eren away.

"Wait... Where?"

"I just need a moment with him, please don't follow us. Yet."

He led an unresisting Eren deep into the forest carefully maintaining a blank face.

_I'm strong, I'm ready._

"Dad? Why... Are you crying?" Eren sounded almost bored beneath his sleepy drawl. Grisha felt on his face that tears had starting coming out. So, he wasn't as strong as he liked to think.

"Ere-"His voice broke again.

_Calm down! Think!_

He cleared his voice and tried to speak. His voice came out like another's, but that was foolish talk. He was the only one in his body, right? Kruger had been dead thirteen years, right? Uri died recently too though, Frieda even more. His eyes snapped down at Eren who was backing away uncertainly from his mumbling.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Eren watched his father draw out the liquid and shake the syringe.

"This will make you strong, stronger than ever before! But I'm sure our memories will teach you how to use it. I-I've written a lis- guides. In the carriage. You can... You must do this!"

He wrapped the key round Eren's hand and slammed the injection into his arm. The child howled in pain then fell to the ground bending in pain before his body blew up into a Titan's.

Grisha stood still as its instincts set in and it remorselessly rushed to consume him. He stood strong until its hands were a few feet away and then he broke and tried to run. It easily caught and pulled him backwards while his feeble legs kicked, he bent his head backwards to see the blunt teeth towering over him.

_It'll eat my head!_

As the teeth closed on him he kicked and felt the same rush of strength as back in the cavern.

_Mustn't trans-sform, endure! My spine! Think with that, right?_

The teeth snapped the dead weight of his head off before he could register the foreign thoughts.

_When he woke up he was facing Eren's back, he knelt to grasp the boy and use this borrowed time as best he could when another hand lay on Eren's shoulder instead. Eren Kruger was behind him, the last of a line. Grisha twisted to look over his own shoulder and he realised he was at the end of 2 lines. On the other line Frieda, her uncle and hundreds of Reiss and Fritz kings stood glaring at him. Frieda's uncle wanted to make Paradise, right? Kruger let off a mild smile at their unhappy faces and trailed after Eren taking the Attack Titan with him. The Founding Titans were all bound from Karl Fritz down to Frieda. **Cattle.** Eren's thought resounded without a word being spoken he glanced over at the Attack Titan line as they followed after Eren towards the vast darkness, far away from him. That brought up a good question. When did he enter this carriage?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's already a forgone conclusion that Grisha survives this little setback. As for the why, well I just took the liberty of having Eren consume part of the spinal fluid without taking enough to prevent Grisha's regeneration. A little iffy but eh.
> 
> Leave a review and please help point out any discrepancies or errors you spotted!
> 
> Looking forward to that Bright Dawn.


	2. Revival and Recruitment

Grisha twisted and fell off the carriage unto the floor.

"You're awake?"

Shadis sat opposite him frowning for all he was worth. Grisha blinked at him.

"How?"

"What-would be a better fit." Shadis grumbled with a pointed look at his trousers.

Grisha peered down and realised his trousers had bloodstains over them.

Oh.

"Eren?" He asked fearfully, it was fairly obvious what the dream meant but he didn't want to take any chances, his growing apprehension was relieved when Shadis threw a thumb in the direction of the door. He opened the door to look at the surrounding area; a stable with his coach facing the barn doors.

"It's private here, we can talk."

What about? Is ther-

His thoughts were interrupted by the flaring pain of a knife being drawn across his wrist. The steam irrupted from the wound, he made no move to stop it letting it heal the wound as even the blood cleared off. He sat up from the floor and buried his head in his hands. Shadis patiently waited, knife in hand as though he hadn't just cut Grisha's wrist.

"There are nine of us. Humans who can turn into Titans, at will. Eren is now one and so am I. What else is there to say?"

"The origin of all Titans for one. How to get that power you handed over, for another; why you deceived Carla and I; when you got this power and if you have the time what your plans are?"

The Commander's voice trembled ever slightly as he fought to keep his voice down.

"Shadis, listen, as the Commander-"

"I've resigned." The news was a huge surprise and a blow to any little plan he held. It meant Keith's authority as a soldier was borrowed time.

"Then wh- Can you trust your successor?"

"Erwin Smith. Yes. Once your children are back we'll go upstairs and meet him. He's here in Trost, lucky you." He replied.

"And so is Hange, unlucky you." He grumbled to himself.

"Where are they? Eren and the others?"

Shadis stepped out, and beckoned him out.

"Let's pick them up."

"Wait. We're in the military barracks?"

"My resignation is not yet official and a doctor can be easily explained." His tone making it absolutely clear he was losing his patience.

They locked the coach up and exited the stable, Grisha wearing a white shirt from his few clothes. They sighted the kids standing off on their own. Eren ran over all memory of the previous night completely vanished with Mikasa and Armin trailing behind. Grandpa Arlelt was trudging round the corner and he gave the younger man a weak smile. Eren was mouthing off about poor treatment from the Garrison and Shadis stalked away.

"I'm glad to see you all but I promise we'll talk later. I have to arrange a few things first." He rubbed their heads in turn and pulled away after Shadis. Their walk was silent until they reached a dinner hall where hundreds of soldiers sat eating in gloomy silence. Shadis strode through them until he reached a table of blondes with a singular redhead. The entire table fell silent and stood up leaving their plates in various states. He signalled Grisha over and he tailed the group till they reached an office where a young teenager was cleaning the top of a bookshelf with gusto. He turned around, glowering at being interrupted and yanked the nose cloth down.

"Grisha, this is Commander Erwin Smith." The blue-eyed blonde gave him a firm handshake and had already begun assessing him. In a way he reminded him of Armin, if only more confident. The other five were subordinates including the short teenager Levi, who nodded from a socially respectable distance.

"Mr Grisha Jaeger here, has some information he thinks we need. Nanaba, would you be as kind as to sit out and watch the corridor?"

The female soldier's face fell but she saluted and turned out to the door while the rest sat down.

Not one of them said a word when he sat down and breathed heavily. Which piece of news should he hit them with first?

"Well, I am Grisha Jaeger-" The short teen, Levi snorted.

"How useful." His voice was surprisingly deep and the frowns from Erwin and Keith were similar.

"Pardon the interruption, Levi tends to speak his mind." Erwin said with a sharp glance at the boy.

"No offence, my children aren't even teenagers yet-" he gestured at the boy, "-and they get easily bored. As long as he fulfils the conditions..." He noticed the boy looking incredibly pissed at him before Keith interrupted,

"Yes, he does. They all do."

"So, you know about the Armoured titan and the Colossal Titan? Well, there are more." The proclamation didn't get even half the surprise he expected only looks of resignation and heaviness... from most of them.

"There are nine human beings, who possess the ability to turn into Titans at will." They all blinked at him including Shadis.

"What?!"

"Is this some joke?"

"Are you saying Titans are humans?" The last question shut everybody up with fear surfacing in their faces. Grisha opened his mouth... and closed it. No. Not the Scouts, he couldn't tell a room of soldiers who fought for humanity they murdered humans for a living.

"Not really. This is going to sound ridiculous but I want you all to listen closely. Titans are made from humans."

"Huh?!" The redhead looked so perplexed he almost laughed.

"They are made from the souls and corpses of human beings." He lied.

"That's a load of bullsh-"

"Then explain how they regenerate! There's a pen, write how many animals you know that stand on 2 legs above 3 metres. No? What about the formula for a 4 metre titan's weight?!"

"The Titans are unusually light for their sizes." The redhead spoke quietly. "So Titans don't live off the sun? They just act of it? It's all muscle memory from the corpses of human beings?" She asked. Grisha was impressed by her deductions and dumbly nodded.

"Their origin?" Shadis prompted. Grisha breathed to steady himself. The soldiers took his breathing as a warning and tensed up

"Here goes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and ask questions as you wish! Corrections and discrepancies are always received!
> 
> Looking to that Bright Dawn!


	3. Eldia's Succesors

Kenny Ackerman was having a very bad day. The entire Reiss family had disappeared overnight along with the Founding Titan. The Military Police had swarmed the estate's whole area but only the Interior Police had gone below into the crystal cavern. The blood patches and drag marks made it all too clear that something massive had gone on a rampage here. The crystal ground was too solid to leave any trace marks but the pillars had massive pieces chipped off at heights only ODM gear could reach. One entire pillar was smashed to bits, its base broken like ice under a hammer.

Djel Sannes in particular was wandering about like a dying dog, acting as if he expected the entire family to burst out laughing. The Assemblymen were waiting impatiently up top when he emerged from the trapdoor. He strolled leisurely towards them, stopping once or twice to admire the woodwork of the Pews. He nodded and spat towards the side while the pigs twitched in discomfort.

"The entire Reiss family dead in a night?"

"It's those filthy invaders, murderers...*

Kenny tuned them out as he allowed the feeling of emptiness to settle over him as the implications set in. With the Founding Titan gone, whatever wisp of a wish he had was gone. The Reiss family was extinct-

_Well not exactly.._

The bastard. Historia Reiss. She lived on a farm not too far from there.

Casting a glance over at the Assemblymen, it was all too obvious that they were all cooking up plans that involving her they thought were the height of cunning. Perhaps he could ruin their fun.

And she was Uri's niece too.

Still. He had no business playing with the nobles, there were other things he could do with his time, right?

Trost

"Then there's the Female Titan, it possesses selective hardening through an armour serum and it can 'call' Titans to its position, but without retaining control over them.

The Beast Titan, it takes the form of an animalistic Titan, if you ever see a Titan that just looks... wrong. Maybe with scales, feathers or fur, that's the beast Titan, can't say much about it.

The Founding Titan, I haven't had the chance to look at it, but I know it can alter the memories of Eldians and control them absolutely, but only in the hands of a person of Royal Blood. Outside, I suppose it's just an intelligent Titan.

The Warhammer Titan, currently the most dangerous of the nine, the bearer can control the Titan body from outside, I'm not entirely sure how, but I know it can create objects from the same material as the Armoured Titan's skin as well as its own."

Grisha sat back and took a long look at the soldiers as they processed the information. The Scouts had continued to impress him with their stoicism, not one interruption or... anything really. They just kept quiet. Commander Erwin's face was lit up but even he didn't look up from the table.

Shadis broke through the silence with his rough voice; "How do you obtain part of this Power of the Nine?"

"Two Thousand Years ago, the Founder Ymir discovered the Source of All Organic Life. Or so the story goes. With it she became the Progenitor Titan, the first Shifter and she brought prosperity to the Kingdom of her Husband. Over time they became the Eldian Empire and with Ymir's Titan, expansion was a matter of whims. Ymir used her Titan both for war and for peace and within 13 years she had helped defeat the last of Eldia's old enemies. But when she died her soul was shared into her three daughters, Maria, Rose and-"

"Sina?! The Walls are named after her daughters? Why?!"

He almost grinned at the first interruption, for a while at least.

"I'll get to that in a moment. After their deaths, her soul was split into nine parts. Which I mentioned. I just remembered, one of Eldia's old enemies was Marley. Don't forget that.

Now, Only people of Eldian blood, that's all of us, can inherit the power of the Titans, and over two thousand years there's been a lot of that going around. If one of the nine should die by injury or anything other than what I'm about to mention, their power will be transferred to a new-born baby of Eldian blood and that child will grow up with the power of the Nine. Now here's the catch. I'm not sure why, but there's a curse than limits the lifespan of one of the Nine to thirteen years. Just like the Founder Ymir. This means that holding the power indefinitely is impossible. And in addition the only way to intentionally transfer the power is by having someone else be uhh... transformed into a Titan, then consume the holder. Like I tried to do with Eren."

"What about your whole crap about souls and Titans?" Levi bit out.

"W-what about it? When the Titan consumes the human shifter, their souls merge and the new shifter receives some of the old shifter's memory and personality. With training this can be suppressed of course, enough to easily ensure you aren't being controlled or influenced. But for the best results, it should be passed between people who are blood-relatives or fellow soldiers with the same allegiances. The current generations of shifters who broke Wall Maria were raised through a similar method. But back to the history lesson. As Eldia grew into a power, they began to intermix with conquered tribes to grow their population. A practice that continued for two thousand years until the great Titan War. Now, the story that the world has been told is that Marley with the help of the Warhammer Titan defeated the Founding Titan and he retreated here leaving all other eight shifters behind him. Of which Marley appropriated seven and lost the Attack Titan.

The truth is that the King left his people behind, and renounced the power of the Founding Titan for war. The three Walls that are named after Ymir's daughters are constructed by the Hardening ability like that of the Warhammer or Armored , and at the core of the walls... are Hundreds of Thousands of Colossal Titans"

The room erupted at that and Nanaba opened the door,

"Are you mad?"

"The Walls are made of Titans?"

*Ha- Who- whe- Hah?

"Oi, say something!"

"The door please." Grisha couldn't risk the wrong person finding out. Nanaba gave him a dirty look but complied anyway.

"You can try to scratch the wall but you'll see the truth, how hard it is."

"And all this time everyone in the walls knew the truth and kept quiet?" Erwin's tone suggested that he very much knew that was not the truth but he wanted some sort of confirmation.

"I don't know, is there anyone who doesn't like you going near the Walls?"

"The Wallists?!"

"Indeed. Now that I've told you everything, here's proof."

He drew the blade in his pocket across his wrist and even as they grimaced, the wound sealed up with steam. Erwin chuckled softly.

"For now, what are your intentions?"

"I plan to take the kids deep inside and stay down. Why?"

"Or you could lend your strength to the Survey Corps."

"No. Not for me. I'm done fighting."

"Mr. Jaeger, you mistake me. I wasn't asking. That's the start of our cooperation. We won't put you in the scouts, but a few journeys back and forth from Wall Maria will spare the lives of many scouts. Or perhaps your son- Eren?- would be more tenable to our requests?

Grisha knew what they were asking. One way or another it would take him down the same road that the Restorationists did. And yet, that small spark he thought he had smothered thirteen years ago blazing.

"What are your orders, Commander?"


	4. New Heights, Newer Allies

Grisha settled on choosing the district on the inside of Ehrmich the southern district of Wall Sina to settle his new family. Armin Arlelt and his grandfather were the newest additions to his house. A small thing to do really, in these uncertain times a medical visit to the nearest noble was all that he needed to arrange the citizenship even in such troubling times.

He stayed within Wall Sina proper, his house one of the many available double-floored houses, with the necessary basement. His first focus was his only son; Eren who lacked any recollection of the transfer, but was in serious need of anger management therapy. He closed himself off to the death of his wife, again and focused on the study of the stolen Serums. From the memories streaming in, the serum was little more than specially purified Titan Spinal fluid which explained why no Scout had ever suddenly turned into a Titan while chopping off the nape.

Just three days after settling in, he packed his bags and left for the barracks for his first mission with the Survey Corps. The talk was that the Scouts would be heading out to stall the advance of the titans while the Garrison engaged in the rescue and evacuation of the towns. For now, he was heading to the Trost Barracks where he'd be assigned his first mission. As the carriage rattled down the road past scores of blank-eyed Marians he cursed the arrogance of Marley.

Not that I can say much myself

Truth be told he'd tried to ignore the power he held, always considering who to turn it to. Eren, as much as it pained him to admit, was woefully unprepared and unfit for that burden. Moving forward was all he had left, especially with the recent re-discovery of Dina. While he wanted to see her at least one more time, he knew that the only Titan she deserved was the one in him, and he had no desire to try the trick that worked with Eren again. Not to mention there was always the possibility she'd already been killed by a scout fighting for humanity.

_What a joke._

Bone-weary hours later he finally disembarked at the barracks, permission slip in hand to await the return of the Scouts. Less than an hour after his arrival the bells rang to announce the return of Humanity's Spear.

Then an hour passed. Garrison soldiers began to crowd the top of the walls and man the cannons, but they did not fire.

Another hour passed but no one opened the gate till finally the peace of the city was shattered by a loud cannon-shot, flares and such loud bells. People began to scream and trample towards the inner gate, refugees and residents alike. The outer gate slowly opened and hundreds of scouts began pouring into the city, coming straight for the barracks.

Commander Erwin arrived haggard and worn, but before his thick boots hit the ground he was firing off orders to all the soldiers around him. He called an indiscernible name out twice before the usually bubbly redhead;

_Hange?_

_A quick head-shake._

_Dead. Another loss._

There was a beat before he called someone else. Most scouts flopped off their horses, mindlessly locked onto the beds that awaited them.

A curse, a shove and then one Scout punched another to the ground, failing to muster the strength to scream and just tiredly protesting against weakness and disobedience. The short teen recruit, Levi, stepped in between them to calm dow-

He flipped the standing aggressor over with strength reminiscent of Mikasa's easy grips and lifts before glaring at both downed scouts as the courtyard stared. The taller Section Commander spotted Grisha and limped over to him.

"Doctor."

"Officer Miche, I take it we won't be able to head out today?"

The taller man nodded and stalked towards the wagon of injured soldiers even as Erwin guided the last of the healthy soldiers away to the barracks without so much as a glance over his shoulder. Grisha realised he was standing numbly in the courtyard before snapping back to the present and moving to the infirmary where a few lives could at least be saved by his expertise.

It was a mess. Being a military doctor might be a low paying profession but that did not require the answer to every infection to be amputation. It was almost as if they were determined to cut the functioning scouts by half with their backward practices. He threw on a clean over-vest and two advanced medical terms later he'd gotten access to the patients and saved his first scout from losing a broken hand.

_Here's to luck_

The better part of the day went by checking the wounds of the soldiers many of whom he could do little for with the acute lack of supplies in the barracks. The faster he was able to reclaim his stockpile of herbs from Wall Maria, the better. It was already towards the evening when Squad Leader Hange came to finally escort him to the stables for the first round of retaking Wall Maria.

"The Marian evacuation isn't going as fast as we'd have liked, too many towns are discovering the titans before we find them and the Garrison is slow to mobilize and even slower to set foot in Wall Maria. Even on this expedition which was supposed to be purely scouting with no casualties, we ran into a horde of refugees around the same time as the titans. Even with our mission complete, we couldn't simply just leave thousands of people to Titans.

To make it all harder, the Royal Government wants the people to abandon all the 4 districts of Wall Maria, and retreat to Rose simply because they want to be seen doing something. Rather than working out a feasible solution of rescue and retreat. It's such a shame they're the ones in charge. If only Erwin was the Premier…"

Grisha was no magistrate but he was firmly sure that such open remarks edged very close to Treason in this part of the world. Not that Hange was one to care, nor any of Erwin's top officers, between the breach and the news he'd dumped on them.

"Ah! I almost forgot too! Erwin said he wants us to go anyway, so it's me, you and Levi heading out in about… now!"

"Now?"

"What's the matter? Can't transform at night?" The dull voice rang out from just behind them. Hange looked over her shoulder at the boy faster than was supposed to be possible, her face brightening even more. Arms crossed, Levi scowled harder and edged farther back.

"No problems for me over here; but why you two? Aren't you going to stay close to your-"

"Whatever you're about to say, stuff it. We're coming and that's final. It'll only take a night anyway."

Grisha felt his skin prickle at the boy's rudeness but without a word, Hange motioned for him to take an already hitched horse-wagon while she and Levi claimed two well-toned stallions and led him out the Barracks. As the pair of horses pulled his wagon, he noticed Erwin and Miche watching from one of the turrets, neither acknowledging him with anything more than a glance. Grisha and his escorts rode for hours only having to evade a distant titan once or twice. By midnight they passed the first sleeping titan a 12-meter Titan that slept face-down with its nape easily exposed, yet neither scout made a move to handle it. Sensing rather than seeing his confusion, Hange explained that they needed to conserve their gas especially for their return trip.

They led him to a sparsely populated forest of trees where titans dozed off unwitting of the danger that trotted on in their midst.

"Here. Do your soul magic."

Grisha got off his wagon to stand in a very convenient spot between multiple trees. He breathed and waited for the pair of scouts to move far away. Hange's usual easy smile was gone and her hands were tightly flexed round the gear's handles. Levi moved the horses even farther obviously in the direction of the walls before coming back to join Hange a fair distance from him but firmly between him and the horses.

_Fair enough_.

Grisha flexed his fingers and bit the skin just over the joint of his finger and the moonlit night was shattered by the lightning that landed from the skies in answer as the flesh popped all over his body to craft a 13-meter titan towering over the wary scouts whose blades glinted far below his body. As he looked at his body he could see it was a whole 2 meters shorter than the previous titan form he held but much leaner, gone was the enormous gut but his torso was still wide by any standards.

**"I'M STILL IN SHAPE. A ROUND SHAPE."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Scouts get their first but not last Titan Shifter!
> 
> Reviews, corrections and requests welcome as always!
> 
> Looking to that Bright Dawn


End file.
